My Unlikely Destiny
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: It has been five years since that fateful day on Space Colony Ark. I was watching from the earth in fear, when I was suddenly struck with an unbelievable power. Now as the city's protector and Eggman's return, can I along with the Sonic team stop him from unleashing his evil scheme?
1. The Meteor

_I will never forget the day that everything changed._

*The sounds of footsteps running frantically on the dirt road fill the air.*

 _I knew that nothing after that day would be the same._

*A chunk of meteor hurls down at the earth below.*

 _Even after all this time, I could never imagined that it would all come back to haunt me years later.  
_

"Wah...WAHHHH!" A girl screams for her life as a chaos filled meteor is about to impact with the earth, and take her down with it.

 _Perhaps I should explain._

* * *

 ** _5 years ago..._  
**

A young girl with long brunette hair runs down the stairs of a small suburban home, stopping to get her shoes on. "Mom, I'm heading to the park," The little girl said.

"Elizabeth, I want you to be careful out there today," Her mother, a beautiful woman that had close a resemblance to Elizabeth, standing behind the kitchen counter warned her.

"I will," The girl replied without a care as she finished tying her shoes.

"I'm serious. I've heard rumors that Dr. Eggman is in the city again. You should be really careful," Her mother added.

"Oh what about Eggman? He never really does anything that can't be stopped," Elizabeth asked as she turned to her mother.

"Oh nevermind. Say hi to your friends for me," She smiled.

"I will. See you later," She said as she exited the house.

Elizabeth was racing down the sidewalk with an excited smirk on her face. It was rare for her to get a chance to have time with her friends since her mom liked to keep her safe at home most of the time. For once, however, her mom let her have a chance to visit her friends at the park in the center of the city.

"My mom is such a worrywart sometimes...Even if Eggman is a problem, Sonic always seems to stop him," She said to herself as she ran closer to the city. But for a moment, she paused to think. "I wonder what Eggman is doing in the city, though?" She asked herself. "Oh well. I'd better hurry to the park. My friends are meeting me there," The girl hurried along the sidewalk heading into the city.

Elizabeth was looking forward to this for a long time. Her parents were very, very protective of her. As a result, she never really got to go anywhere. Her mother homeschooled her, and rarely let her out of the house. But despite the protection that she had, she never really had chances to be with other people. So now that she was on her way to meet her friends, she was overjoyed.

Inside the city they called Station Square, there was a park in the center of the city for the children to play in.

"Hey guys!" Elizabeth greeted.

"Lisa!" Her friend, Lily, greeted. Her hair was long and had a brown color to it. Lily was mostly quiet to others, but opens up around friends.

"Lisa! What took you so long?" A small boy with short blonde hair was a sweet boy, but was always impatient and never liked to wait.

"Sorry, Casey. I'm not the fastest walker when I get to town..." Lisa explained.

"Who cares? We're finally all together. What should we play?" A girl named Lily asked.

"How about we play knight of the land?" Casey asked.

"I don't want to play the princess again...who would play that evil pig?" Lily asked.

"I suggest we play hide and ghost seek," She suggested.

"I don't want to play a ghost again, Lily. Besides, we play that game too much..." Casey stated.

"I suppose you're right," She replied."What do you think, Lisa?" Lily asked.

"Hmm..." Lisa hummed in thought. "How about we play that game where you have to save the animals from the evil dr robotnik?" Lisa suggested.

"We don't have enough people..." Casey pointed out.

"True..." Lisa sighed.

"You're talking about that one with Sonic, right?" Lily asked.

"Yup. My mom told me that Dr Eggman is back in the city. I think we should hone our skills against him if we ever meet him on the streets!" Lisa said, making a determined look and holding her fist up.

"I'm kind of scared that he's back. What if he tries to flood the city again?" Lily feared.

"Eggman flooded the city?!" Casey asked in shock.

"You weren't here for that?" She asked.

"No, I was on vacation, remember?" He replied.

"Ohhh yeah...but still, you never heard about that story? Well, long story short, Eggman had some sort of scheme that involved this giant water monster. He fed chaos emeralds to it and it grew bigger and bigger, big enough to flood the city." Lily explained.

"I know Sonic will stop Eggman though. I'm calling it right now." Lisa stated determinedly.

"Sonic is a filthy traitor!" Another boy came up and bashed Sonic's name.

"Ugh...not Gary again..." Lily groaned as she facepalmed.

"Traitor? I reckon he saved our lives." Lisa protested as she folded her arms and glared at the boy.

"No way! I saw it on the news. Sonic is working with Eggman on some horrible plot!" The kid declared.

"Gary, it wasn't even that good of a camera shot. How do we know it was him?" Lily asked.

"Lily, you know this guy?" Lisa whispered.

"He's my cousin, but he talks before he thinks..." She whispered back.

"It was him. He stole that chaos emerald from the museum!" Gary snapped

"Sonic saved Station Square from that giant water monster two years ago," Lisa protested.

"Oh yeah? What about when he escaped that military plane yesterday?" Gary asked.

"Well did they have any real proof that it was really him?" Lisa asked.

"My father is a GUN agent! He told me that Sonic was the one who stole the emerald!" He stated.

"You're wrong! I know he couldn't do anything like that!" Lisa boldly stated.

"Yeah! How can you be sure it was him?" Casey asked.

"My father is a GUN agent! Are you saying he's a liar?!" Gary asked, getting in Lisa's face.

"Then I guess I am!" Lisa replied.

"Hrgh!" Gary threw his arms out and knocked Lisa on the ground.

"Ahh!" Lisa grunted as she fell.

"Lisa!" Lily cried as she ran to help her friend. "That was uncalled for, Gary!" Lily scolded.

"What's uncalled for is her calling my dad a liar! Sonic is guilty!" Gary yelled.

"He...He's not!" Lisa rose to her feet.

"And how are you gonna prove if either of us is wrong?" Gary asked, standing his ground. Lisa looked between Gary, Casey, and Lily.

"I...I'll just go ask him myself!" Lisa then started running off.

"Lisa!" Casey and Lilly called.

* * *

Day turned to night as Lisa was strolling through the forest.

"Grr...I'll show him! Sonic is innocent! He'd never do anything like that!" Lisa shouted.

She paused in a clearing of the forest. The clearing had a lake in the middle that glowed in the night.

"Sigh...I say that...but I haven't seen any of them..." Lisa sighed.

Lisa looked up to Sonic like an adoring fan. Despite the fact she was kept in her house most of the time, news from the outside never failed to reach her ears. When she heard of the battle in Station Square years ago, she was in shock for the most part, but also intrigued to learn of the hero who saved them from the monster. A blue hedgehog who went by the name of Sonic. She admired how he fought to save the lives of others and always did it with a smirk on his face. If anything, Sonic wasn't just a hero. He was Lisa's hero.

"Sigh...If only I were like Sonic. He explores the world without worry and fights for what is good..." Lisa said to herself as she looked up to the star-filled sky. "I wish...I wish I could do something like that..." She wished as she placed a hand to her heart, as if the stars could listen and watch.

Suddenly. the sound of an explosion filled the air. "What was that?!" Lisa asked in panic.

She turned her eyes to the sky to find that half of the moon had been destroyed, with some of the explosion still visible.

"What the-?!" She stammered. She stared up at the moon with fear and wonder. Half of the moon had been destroyed, blown to pieces, gone. The beauty of the moon had now been ruined by the explosion. "How...?" She asked herself.

Soon after she asked that, there was a glow from the smoke of the explosion. A blue glow then appeared as it entered the earth's atmosphere.

"What is that?!" She asked herself as she stared at the rock. The more she watched it, the chaos energy appeared to be a falling chunk of space rock from the moon.

"Oh no!" With fear taking over, Lisa started running, running faster then she'd ever ran before. "Huff...Puff...AHH!" She ran for her life, for fear of being hit. But unfortunately for her, she wasn't fast enough as the chunk of space rock neared the earth, closer and closer, until...

"Wahh!" Lisa was pinned to the ground by the chunk of space rock, in pain as the chaos energy from the blast surged throughout her body.

"Gyh...hrgh...ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Lisa then felt a sharp pain flow throughout her entire body. She felt a tingling feeling flow through her body as she was paralyzed on the ground.

As the energy reacted with her, she felt her consciousness slipping away.

"Must...hold on...gyh..."

* * *

"Hah...Hah..."

All was quiet in the night of that forest, save for the sound of heavy breaths.

Lisa felt pain ache throughout her entire body.

"What...happened?" She asked as she rose to her feet.

"What hit me?" She asked herself as she rubbed her head. "Huh?" Lisa paused as she didn't feel skin on her hand, but soft leather.

"Gloves?" She asked as she looked at her hands. The gloves were white leather. At the wrist of the gloves, there were two blue bracelet-like things wrapped around her arms.

Suddenly, blue flashes started to glow from the bracelets. "Huh? Argh..." Lisa bent over as she felt some sort of energy flow through her body. The feeling was there for a moment, but then settled down as the bracelets stopped glowing.

She opened her eyes and stared at them. "I don't remember wearing these..." She said as she touched the gloves with her hands.

"Huh?" As she inspected her hands, she saw something else on her arms. Instead of pale skin, there was orange fur on both of her arms, with some peeking out from under the gloves. "...F-F-Fur?!" She exclaimed as she stared in disbelief.

Lisa pressed her fingers against the orange fur. As she watched the fur on her arms, she felt something odd raise behind her. "What?"

Lisa turned her head and saw a long orange tail slithering behind her. "Okay...what the heck is that?!" She asked herself. "I have to take a closer look...where is that lake?!" She asked herself.

Lisa walked over to a pond in the middle of the clearing. The lake seemed to glow bright like lights in a hot tub. She leaned over to look at her reflection. In the reflection, there was no longer a human girl...but an orange mink with long orange quills facing down like hair. She has a purple shirt with a brown jacket and red scarf. She also had blue shorts with tall hiker boots on her feet.

"No way...I...This can't be happening to me..." Lisa panicked as she looked over her body in disbelief. "I can't be a mink...I'm a human!" She continued as fear and confusion raced through her mind.

"This has to be a dream...That's right, I'm just gonna wake up from this any mi-"

 ***WHOOSH***

Suddenly, whooshing noises filled the air. "Huh?! What was that noise!" Lisa faced up towards the sky. In the sky, a gigantic space station was starting to plummet towards earth.

"Now the space colony ark is plummeting down?! Oh no!" She cried.

Suddenly, two yellow glows in the sky were flying around the space colony ark. "Wait...now what are those things?" She asked as she watched the two glows fly around station square.

She watched the battle go down as the two yellow lights seemed to stop the space colony ark from crashing down.

"...What is going on up there?"

There was suddenly a chaos wave from the space colony ark. This chaos wave reacted with the glowing blue bracelets.

"Now what?!" She yelled.

The blue bracelets started to released chaos energy throughout Lisa's body.

"Hrgh!" She grunted in pain as she was transformed from an orange mink, to a human girl. She stared down and saw everything was back to normal...except the bracelets on her wrists. "..." She said nothing else as she stared at the bracelets on her wrists.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! If you want more, be sure to favorite and leave a review. Thanks for reading and be sure to stay tuned!**


	2. The Blue Hedgehog Returns

**-Lisa POV-**

 _The event that took place here five years ago has left an impact on everybody. The bad publicity Eggman had received for his recent scheme had left him only one option, leave. Of course, that meant Sonic and his friends had to chase after him to see what he would do next._

 _Of course, no one wanted Sonic to leave. He was their hero, but his passion had told him that he had to follow Eggman, and as much as people didn't want to admit, he was right.  
_

A orange mink stands atop a tall building in the city, watching the people below.

 _But as soon as he left, crime rates had surprisingly increased throughout the city. Some punks had figured out that if the city was left without a hero to protect it, that they could get away with most anything.  
_

Lisa stood from the top of a tall building, gazing down at the people below. Watching, listening.

 _At the time, it seemed like the city needed a hero more than ever. At the time, I was still trying to figure out my new powers. I don't consider myself a hero, but I decided that if there was something I could do to help the city I love, I would do what I had to. Even if it meant protecting the city with my own two hands.  
_

 _Sure the people thought I was trouble at first, but now they all seem to have accepted that I was not there to harm them, but to help them. But unfortunately, whenever I took the city streets, I would get mobbed by citizens and could hardly move throughout the city. I mostly travel along the city's skyscrapers now. My powers allow me to travel through the city easily enough. I can climb walls just by putting my hands on the surface, and I can glide if I hold my hands the right way to activate the chaos energy._

*looks down at hands and makes a fist, making the bracelets glow blue.*

 _But still, even after all these years of protecting the city, I still haven't quite figured out what these things are and why they work the way they do. I haven't told a single soul what happened to me, nor what I'm doing now. My mom would flip if she knew I was hit by a meteor, or that I was risking my life to protect the city. It's hard to sneak out of the house whenever I go to survey the city since she's always wanting to know where I am. I always have to make up some sort of excuse now for where I was.  
_

*Stares back at the sky with skyscrapers in the view.*

 _Nonetheless I have made it my duty to survey the area and watch out for trouble._

"AHHHHH! Let go of me!" A shriek of fear echoed the streets of the city.

I start running towards the edge of the building I was standing on and jumped down.

"Hrgh!" I activated my chaos power and started to glide in the air, moving towards the direction of the scream.

Landing on the pavement of the sidewalk, I look to see a young blonde girl who appeared to be the age nine. The little girl was being tugged on by an older had a short black bears and a wool black cap on his head.

"Hand over that gem and no one gets hurt!" The man yelled as he tried to yank the gem away from the girl.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

"And who's gonna make me?" The man turned around, only to look down at a three foot mink.

"I am. Let that girl go or there's going to be some serious trouble." I warned him.

"You...I heard of you. You're that pesky mink that's been seen around here." The man recalled.

"Yeah, I'm the one. Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked as I punched my hands together.

The man shot me a stern glare.

"Hrgh!" The man yanked the gem out of the little girl's hand and started running.

"I see how it is! Don't worry kid, I'll get it back for you!" I yelled to the little girl as I started chasing him.

Ever since I was able to transform, my running speed and power has increased, but nothing compared to Sonic's speed.

"You get back here!" I yelled at him as I started to get closer.

"Make me!" He yelled back.

"Alright then!" I jumped into the air and my bracelets started glowing. "Tornado dash!" I shot towards the man and spun around in a tornado like fashion.

"Gya!" The man fell to the ground and dropped the gem.

"Look, stealing jewelry from little girls? Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" I asked him as I walked over to pick up the emerald.

As I bent down to pick it up, I felt a hand grab my leg.

"Grr!" He grabbed me by the leg and spun me around and around. He then flung me hard on to the pavement. He grabbed the emerald. I got up and ran forward.

"Hrgh!" I clapped my hands together sending an aura-like wave at the man, knocking him down again.

"Now stay put until the cops get here, this will only take a second," I said to him as I picked up the emerald.

"You really think I'm that weak? I'm not done!" He got up again. He ran forward and attempted to punch me. "Hrgh!" I held up my hands in fists and let chaos energy fill them. When the man got close, I unleashed a powerful hit that knocked him to the ground.

"Grr..." He groaned.

"Now sit quiet, you're only going to get hurt more." I warned.

The man could only throw a stern look. "What are you anyway?" He asked.

I turned to face him.

"Me? Oh I'm nobody. I just like to make sure that things stay peaceful in the city," I replied humbly.

"Are you...one of them?" He asked.

I paused.

"One of who?" I asked to clarify.

Before he could answer, the little girl caught up to us, followed by a police officer.

"There he is, officer," The little girl pointed at the man.

"I see," The police officer walked over and cuffed the man.

"Mark my words, Mink, you and I have unfinished business," The man said as he was thrown into the police car.

"Here you go, miss. I got your gem back for you," I said as I handed the emerald to her.

"Wow, thank you so much." She smiled. The girl stared down at the gem.

"You know...I think it would be better if you took it." She said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen one of these before? It's a chaos emerald." She said as she placed the green chaos emerald into my hands.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it. I found it when I was playing near our house. It's cool to see one, but I have no use for it." She said.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered.

"No, thank you for saving me. See you around." She smiled as she ran off.

I stared down at the emerald. _"I've never seen one of these before. To think that this emerald could be so powerful when combined with the other six..."_ I thought.

I looked towards the sky to see that the sun was going down. _"I should probably get home before my parents worry..."_ I thought.

I placed my hand on the side of a building and started to climb up it. As I got to the top, I looked for the suburbs near the forest and started running along the tops of the buildings to get home.

As I approached the end of the last building, I jumped off and started hovering, slowly descending as I glided home.

 _Five years I have been doing this, protecting others in the city. I would sneak out of the house, change into my mink form, and go to survey the city. Of course it wasn't easy to consider the fact that I had these powers. I still don't know how I obtained them, but as long as I have them I will use them the best I can._

I landed just outside of the forest and started walking deep into it. As soon as I was deep enough that no one was around, I clenched my fists to activate its power.

"Hrgh..." The bracelets glowed bright blue as I transformed from a three foot mink to a five foot and a quarter tall girl. I always transformed in hiding. For the sake of keeping my family safe, as well as myself, I keep this power's secret to myself.

I pulled out the chaos emerald that was given to me and stared at it as I walked.

 _...I knew of these chaos emeralds...They aided Sonic in many adventures besides the events in my city...I never thought I'd see one, let alone hold one..._ I thought as I walked.

 _You know...The emeralds always appeared in places close to Sonic...I wonder if it's possible he's on his way to Station Square now?_

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Evening turned to night as a dark blue painted itself along the sky.

*breathes in* *breathes out* "Ah, nothing like the fresh air from Station Square...I can't believe we haven't been here in so long..." A blue hedgehog said as he stood on the wings of a plane and took in the beautiful sight.

"I know. It feels like forever since we've been here." A yellow fox said as he piloted the plane.

"I'm surprised that Eggman is here again. Didn't the citizens chase him out?" The hedgehog asked.

"I thought so too. He must have some reason to come here." The fox replied.

"I really wish we could just come here to relax. You know, run on the white sands of Emerald Coast, maybe skateboard down the city streets again," He daydreamed.

"Hey, first we have to actually find Eggman," The fox reminded him.

"I know..." The hedgehog groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll have plenty of time to relax." The fox said.

"Hey Tails!" A pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and headband appeared on a little screen on the plane's dashboard.

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Tails asked.

"I'm headed to vacation in Station Square, what are you up to?" She asked.

"Really? You're in Station Square? What a coincidence, Sonic and I are headed there as we speak." Tails smiled as he glanced up at his buddy.

"Sonic is there? Ooo! I'll be sure to save a spot for him on the beach when you get there!" Amy said with heart floating around her.

"Oh brother..." Sonic groaned as he facepalmed. Amy had a huge crush on Sonic ever since they first met. It got to be a little annoying to have to avoid her chasing him down.

"Hehe...Sounds good, Amy. Look, I gotta land this thing. We'll see you there." Tails said.

"Alright! See you guys! I love you Sonic!" Amy said as she closed out of the video screen.

"Ug...I'll never understand her...By the way, where are we landing this thing?" Sonic asked.

"I have a workshop close to the city. It's in a forest close to it." Tails explained.

"You sure have a lot of workshops..." Sonic commented.

"Heh, I keep myself busy. Look, there's the clearing right there." Tails pointed to a small clearing in the forest. There were two clearings. One had a big lake in it, but the other clearing had a nice wooden and metal house on the edge of it.

"Alright. Lets land this birdie." Sonic said as he braced himself for a landing.

* * *

The young teenager walked inside her suburban home.

"Lisa, where have you been?" Her mother asked.

"Sorry to worry you, I was out for a walk in the city." Lisa replied.

"Nevermind that, you're just in time, we're about to start dinner," Her mother informed her as she stirred some food in a pot on the stove.

"Great, what are we having?" Lisa asked.

"Spaghetti." Her mom replied.

"Sweet. I just have to get something from my room then I'll be right down," Lisa said as she raced up the stairs to her room..

"Alright." Her mom replied. Lisa walked up the stairs into a hallway.

"Hon! Dinner is ready!" Her mother's voice echoed through the house.

Lisa walked in her room and pulled out the green chaos emerald.

"Hmm?" She looked down and noticed that when she touched the emerald, her bracelets glowed. "Interesting..." Lisa observed.

She placed the chaos emerald in a backpack and placed it under the bed for safe keeping.

She then headed downstairs and joined her family. "So, how was it in the city?" Her mom asked.

"It was fine. A little bit of noise, but overall my walk was nice." She replied.

"I want you to be careful with the crime rates going up, Lisa. I heard from a friend of mine that a little girl had something stolen from her today." Her father said.

"I thought the guy was caught though..." Lisa questioned.

"You saw the thief?" Her mom asked with a hint of shock on her face.

"Yeah, I was, uh, there to see him get arrested." Lisa wasn't a total lie, I was there to see him get arrested.

"He was caught, but just cause he was caught doesn't mean you should keep your guard down." Her father warned.

"Alright. I'll be careful out there." Lisa assured her father.

"You know...wasn't that mysterious mink spotted taking that criminal down?" Her father asked.

Lisa nearly choked on her spaghetti from hearing those words. "Uh...yeah. Yeah, she was there. You really think she's mysterious?" Lisa asked.

"Well, kind of. She spends most of her time surveying the city. At least she keeps the crime rates from going up." Her father replied.

"Wait, I thought you said the crime rates were going up already. How is she keeping them from rising?" Lisa asked.

"Well, lets just say that most criminals are either bold or nuts to mess with her," Her father replied confidently.

"Hmm..." Lisa hummed in thought.

Lisa and her family finished dinner. Lisa walked in her room and shut the door. She looked around the room.

"Hmm..." She opened the window and climbed onto the roof. It was flat enough for her to climb to the top.

"Sigh..." She sat on top of the roof and looked at the night sky.

"...I'm not that mysterious, am I? Not that I want people knowing who I am anyway..." She whispered to herself.

"Hehe, I'm mysterious though." She chuckled at herself.

Soon, the sound of a biplane traveled through the air.

"Hmm?" She looked up and saw a plane landing in the forest.

 _...Was that...Sonic? I think I just saw their plane...What are they doing here?_ She wondered. She stared back at her fists.

 _...What kind of trouble could be lurking now? My dad is right, I will need to be careful._ She thought while clenching her fists.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! You guys will want to make sure to stay tuned for the next one cause this story is (obviously) far from over! See you next chapter!**


	3. Eggs and Emeralds

It was a beautiful sunny day with hardly a could in the sky. Lisa was found standing atop a city building, watching the people below her.

"Hmm..."

Thoughts of the day before flowed through Lisa's mind, but she felt it was her duty to keep watch on Station Square.

She jumped from building to building, latching herself on to the surface of buildings to watch below.

"So far so good...nothing yet today." She said to herself.

She climbed up to the top of the building she was on. Soon, the sound of a whoosh entered the air.

"Hmm?" She turned around to see a light blue trail in the streets of the city.

 _...So he is back? What are they doing here?_ Lisa wondered.

"AHH!" The sound of a female's scream echoed through the city streets.

"That's my cue." Lisa ran in the direction of the scream and jumped off the building, gliding downwards.

The cry came from just outside the city on a beach named Emerald Coast.

Lisa arrived there to find a pink hedgehog in a red dress being attacked by a swarm of robots.

"What the-?!" She asked in surprise. The girl hedgehog had a red and yellow hammer out.

"Hrgh!" The girl swung her hammer and destroyed a bee-like robot.

"Ha-ah!" Lisa jumped up and punched down another bug robot.

"Huh? Ha-rgh!" The girl took note of the mink that was fighting the robots while hammering down another robot.

"Grr...this will take forever throwing punches...Ha-argh!" Lisa clapped her hands together and created a wave that hit three ladybug robots.

"Haaa...argh!" The girl jumped and spun around, whacking the bee-like robots. Lisa then jumped up and used a tornado attack on another robot.

"Whew..." Lisa was getting worn out fast.

"Look out!" The girl whacked another robot that was approaching Lisa from behind.

"Woah...thanks." Lisa said.

"No problem." The girl smiled.

"Duck!" Lisa jumped and punched another robot that was about to attack the girl.

"Suppose I should thank you now." She smiled.

"Just returning the favor." Lisa replied.

The girl and I went on defeating the robots until there wqas nothing but scrap metal left on the sand.

"Is that all of them?" Lisa asked.

"I think so..." The girl replied.

Soon, hovering noises sounded through the air.

"What is that?" Lisa asked as she watched a small hover car descend in front of them.

"Oh no...not you again!" The girl said, annoyed with this man's presence. The man stood up in his hover car.

"Dr Eggman..." Lisa whispered under her breath.

"I've heard a lot about you, mink." Dr. Eggman said.

"How do you know about me?" Lisa asked.

"You are the protector of this city, are you not?" He asked.

"Protector? Ha, I dunno about that. It's true I help keep crimes down, but I wouldn't consider myself its protector." She replied with a chuckle.

"What are you talking, about. Eggman?" The girl asked.

"More importantly, what interest do you have in me?" Lisa asked.

"That is of no matter to you. What matters is that you come quietly." Eggman said.

"Wait, you attack us and just ask me to come with you? And without saying please? No way!" Lisa replied.

"Yo Eggman!" Lisa and the girl turned around to see a blue hedgehog standing on the beach.

"Sonic!" The girl smiled.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"Not you, you pesky hedgehog." Eggman groaned.

"I knew that it was you!" A yellow fox flew behind Sonic.

"Now the big question, why are you attacking Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have things to do, places to be." Eggman sat down in his hover car and started flying away.

"Hey, get back here you big eggface!" Sonic taunted as he tried to run after Eggman, but the hover car flew away.

"Whew...That was tiring..." Lisa said while catching her breath.

"Hey, thanks for helping me." The girl thanked.

"...No problem. It's what I do." Lisa smiled at her.

"I'm Amy, by the way." She introduced herself.

"I'm Lisa." Lisa smiled. "So what caused that guy to attack you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I personally haven't had many fights with Eggman, but-"

"Wait, that was Eggman?" Lisa interrupted.

"Of course it was. Do you know anyone else that attacks with robots?" Amy asked.

Sonic ran back to us. "He got away..." Sonic said in disappointment.

"Don't worry about that for now, Sonic. What matters is that everyone's ok." The fox said.

"Lisa, this is Sonic, and this is Tails." Amy introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Sonic said as he reached out for a handshake.

Lisa froze for a second as she looked into the hedgehog's eyes.

 _I-It's really him! It's the hero who saved us years ago! Standing right in front of me!_

"U-Uh same here." Lisa stammered as she hesitated to shake his hand.

"Lisa, remember when Eggman said you're the city's protector? What did he mean by that?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing much really. I do watch over this city and help its citizens, but I don't consider myself its protector." Lisa replied humbly.

"So you live in this city? I've never seen you before..." Amy asked.

"Well that doesn't really surprise me. I only started watching over the city when Sonic and Tails left to chase Eggman." Lisa explained.

"Well, good job taking down those badniks." Amy replied.

"Heh, thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."

"Wait, you watched over the city after we left?" Tails asked.

Lisa nodded.

"Well yeah. Crime rates started to increase ever since you guys left, so someone had to step up..." Lisa blushed as she placed a hand behind her head.

"That's really cool." Tails smiled.

"Heh, thanks." Lisa blushed.

"Look, it's been nice to meet you, Lisa, but Tails and I have to locate Eggman. Hope to see you around," Sonic said to Amy and I.

"Later Sonic!" Amy smiled at him.

"Later guys." Tails said.

"I suppose I'd better go too." Lisa said as she started to walk towards the city.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"I'm going back. Crime can happen at any second, so I have to go back to survey the city." Lisa replied.

"Survey the city?" Amy asked.

"Of course. What if something happens to the citizens?" Lisa replied as she turned to face Amy.

"Well you can't spend your whole life watching over the city." Amy stated.

"I know that, but what if crime happens when I'm not there?" Lisa replied.

"Yeah, but if something happens, you can't blame yourself if something happens. You sound as if you've done nothing in this city but worry. You should really relax a bit." Amy argued.

"Well...I don't know..." Lisa hesitated.

"Listen...Do you hear any trouble in the air?" Amy asked as Lisa paused to listen to the silence.

"Not at the moment." Lisa replied.

"Well then, no one is being hurt at the moment. I've got it, how about we go shopping?" Amy suggested.

"Shopping...?" Lisa hesitantly asked.

"Yeah! I know of this one shop that has these amazing dresses! C'mon!" Amy grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her towards the city.

"Woah!" Lisa said as Amy pulled her along.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Tails, I have a bad feeling that Eggman is up to something big this time." Sonic said to his best bud.

"You think?" Tails asked rhetorically.

Tails was using a wrench to tighten a bolt on a new machine he was working on.

"Why would Eggman want to attack Amy in the first place? It doesn't make sense..." Sonic asked as he leaned against the outside wall of Tails' workshop.

"Who knows? Maybe he was searching for you? You do always seem to respond when someone is attacked." Tails recalled.

"I kinda doubt that. If he were expecting me he wouldn't have been surprised when I showed up." Sonic replied.

"Oh yeah..." Tails said.

"What are you building anyway?" Sonic asked.

"I think you know. If Eggman is planning something big, I figured that Eggman will be after those chaos emeralds. So I'm building a machine to track them down." Tails explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Better we get them before Eggman does." Sonic replied.

"Tails!" A voice called from inside.

"Sounds like that knucklehead." Sonic said.

"I'll get it." Tails headed inside the workshop and picked up a tablet.

"Hey Knuckles. What's up?" Tails asked as a red echidna appeared on the screen.

"Remember when you asked me to find that fake chaos emerald? Well, I found it." Knuckles stated.

"That's awesome!" Tails replied.

"Only, I'm not sure how much this thing will help you. Even though you said you made it to have the same wavelength and properties as a regular emerald, I tested it to connect with the master emerald and there was no response. I don't think it would even help you track down a real one." Knuckles explained.

"That's alright. If you don't mind, think you can bring it anyway? I would still like to have it. I think it can still help us." Tails replied.

"If you think it will do any good, it's all yours. I'll bring it to you as fast as I can." Knuckles said.

"Try not to take too long, Knuckles." Sonic taunted his red-headed rival.

"I'll have you know I can bring it right now." Knuckles said, getting slightly angry.

"Then do it!" Sonic teased.

"I think I will!" Knuckles said and shut off the video feed.

"Well, that's that." Tails sighed.

Sonic and Tails stepped back outside the workshop. Tails used his two tails to fly over to his machine.

"What do you need the fake emerald for anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Well...it's possible we'll have to use it as a decoy again." Tails responded.

"A decoy? You mean switch that for a real emerald if Eggman tries to go after one we find?" Sonic asked.

"Something like that." Tails replied.

"Well, as long as it's useful." Sonic said as he leaned back against the workshop wall.

* * *

"Here, what do you think of this outfit?" Lisa asked as she stepped out of a changing room wearing a blue shirt and dark navy shorts.

"I think it looks decent...I still think it needs something..." Amy insisted.

"What do you suggest?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm..." Amy wandered into the racks of clothes.

"How about this?" Amy came back with a dark purple fedora with a blue band on it. She placed it on Lisa's head.

"That looks better." She smiled.

Lisa walked over to a nearby mirror and looked at herself. "Cool." Lisa smiled.

Amy and Lisa finished shopping and headed out of the mall.

"So what should we do now?" Amy asked.

"I dunno." Lisa replied while holding a shopping bag.

"I know, lets go get something to eat. I know a really good restaurant near here that has the best noodles!" Amy said.

"Sounds good. I could eat." Lisa replied.

"Yo! Get back here!"

Amy and Lisa looked to see a store clerk yelling at a three foot gray wolf who appeared to have stolen something in a big box.

"Oh no...Amy, hold this please." Lisa handed Amy the shopping back and took after the man.

"Wait, what?" Amy said as she took the bag.

Lisa ran and got close to the wolf. "You know, many have tried this and failed miserably." Lisa told the man as she ran beside him.

"I know that. But they also haven't done this-" The wolf was running by many people coming out of the mall.

"Yo!" Lisa ran to follow the wolf into the mall.

Lisa tried to run after the wolf through the crowds, but wasn't having much luck at her size current size.

"Grr...this won't work. Huh?" Lisa looked at the walls.

"Perfect!" Lisa then ran towards the wall and used her wall climbing powers to move along the ceiling like monkey bars. She managed to climb fast enough to catch up to the wolf.

"Give it back!" Lisa then jumped down in front of the wolf and made him almost trip.

"Now, is this really a smart thing to do? If you listen to the word on the streets, I say there's no chance of you getting away." Lisa reasoned.

"...Not if I can help it!" He reached into his pocket and grabbed a smoke bomb.

"No you don't!" Lisa jumped forward and tried to tackle him, but as the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Grr...He got away..." Lisa groaned.

"Lisa!" Amy caught up to the orange mink.

"Who was that guy? Did you catch him?" Amy asked.

"No...he got away..." Lisa said with regret.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure he'll be caught." Amy said.

"What makes you say that?" Lisa asked.

"I'm just sure of it." Amy replied.

"Okay then... I wonder what he stole though? I've honestly never seen him..." Lisa noted.

"I wouldn't worry about it for now. There's nothing we can do about it now." Amy reasoned.

"Right..." Lisa said disappointingly.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I'm getting really excited as I write these, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying them. :) Hope to see you next chapter!**


	4. Metal Madness

_It was an interesting day. I never thought I would meet Sonic or his friends, but somehow I did. But more importantly, Eggman seemed to know of me. But...why did he want me? What is it that I'm so important to him? If Sonic hadn't showed up I'm not sure what would have happened. And what was up with that wolf? I've never seen him in Station Square and I'm sure I would have known about him...I don't get it..._

Lisa lied in her human form on top of the roof outside her room.

"Lisa!" Her mother called. Lisa hurried off the roof and slid into her room.

"What's up, mom?" Lisa asked.

"Your father and I are leaving soon to go to dinner. Do you know what you're going to have?" She asked.

"I'm sure I'll find something to eat." Lisa replied.

"Well, alright. I'll see you later." Her mother waved goodbye.

"Later Mom." Lisa replied as her mom exited the room.

Lisa waited for her mom to head downstairs, then turned to gaze out her bedroom window. The sun was starting to set, leaving the city sky painted with orange and purple.

She then looked down to see her parents get in their car and exit the driveway.

*beep beep!* My dad honked the car horn as they drove away.

"Sigh..." Lisa sighed as she watched the colors of the sky fill with stars.

 _I still can't believe I got to meet Sonic...He is in this city, but that also means that Eggman is too._

"So now what?" She asked herself out loud.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Took you long enough." Sonic said as Knuckles arrived, holding the fake emerald in his hand.

"Well excuse me, but getting off of Angel Island isn't exactly easy you know." Knuckles replied.

"Thanks for bringing it, Knuckles." Tails said.

"No problem. But what do you need it for, anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Eggman is going to be looking for those chaos emeralds, so we need the fake just in case." Tails explained.

Knuckled paused and looked at Tails.

"So Eggman is back in the city, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just earlier today he attacked Amy and another girl. They managed to destroy his army of badniks, but Eggman got away before I could get to him." Sonic replied.

"He attacked Amy? That's kind of odd. Why do you think he did that?" Knuckles asked.

"We don't know. We were trying to figure that out earlier." Tails replied.

Sonic walked over to get a good look at Tails's machine.

"So, Tails, how do we work this thing?" Sonic asked.

"It's simple. You have to insert a chaos emerald into it for us to track the others." Tails replied.

"So you built it to respond to chaos emeralds if you have a chaos emerald? How is that simple?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I made it as simple as I could. it's not easy to track an emerald without having on on hand ya know." Tails replied.

Sonic then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Knuckles asked.

"Isn't it obvious? For the machine to work we need a chaos emerald. What better thing to do than go look for one?" Sonic replied.

"Good. While you're doing that, I'll try to locate Eggman." Tails replied.

Knuckles looked between the two.

"Well I'm not just gonna sit around doing nothing. I'm going too." Knuckles replied as he left the workshop.

* * *

 **In the city...**

Lisa had decided that since her parents were gone, she would go back to survey the city. The lights of the city shone bright, but the people below were busy as they could be. It was as if the city refused to sleep ever.

"Sigh...so far so good." Lisa sighed as she sat on top of a skyscraper.

She lied down on the building to get a good look at the stars above.

Events from the day played in her head.

 _"You sound as if you've done nothing in this city but worry. You should really relax a bit."_ Amy's words echoed through her head. It was true that Lisa worked hard to survey the city, but it did feel good for her to spend time with a friend for once.

Lisa then sat up again and looked down at the streets.

 _Maybe...Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go down there and walk around._

Lisa stood up and jumped from the top of the building. She activated her chaos powers and glided down to the streets below.

"That's what I said, officer. I saw Eggman in the city." A man nearby said to a police officer.

 _This guy saw Eggman?_

"I see...Is there anything else you can tell me?" He asked.

"Well...nothing much." The man replied.

Lisa walked up to the two.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear that you saw Eggman?" Lisa asked.

"Y-Yeah. I saw him flying over the city not too long ago." He replied.

"Where did it look like he was heading?" She asked.

"Hmm...I can't say for sure...maybe towards the forest?" He replied.

"That's what I needed to know, thanks." Lisa thanked him as she ran off.

* * *

"Hrgh!" A yellow fox grunted as he was hit by a metal fist.

"You know, usually these battles are more exciting. I thought for sure you'd put up a good fight." Eggman taunted as he floated beside his robot creation, Metal Sonic, a blue robot that was built in Sonic's image.

Tails was taking a stroll through the forest, when all of a sudden Dr. Eggman attacked him with Metal Sonic.

"Gyh...What do you want, Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Don't ask questions! You know why you came here." He slammed his hands on the dashboard of his hovercar.

"What are you talking about? Gyh!" Tails asked as he dodged another attack from Metal Sonic.

Soon, an orange mink raced from out of the trees.

"What's going on here?!" Lisa asked as she watched Tails being chased by a roboitic hedgehog.

"Lisa! Argh!" Tails greeted Lisa, but was soon knocked down by Metal Sonic.

"Aha! So we meet again mink." Eggman said as Metal Sonic hovered in front of Eggman's hovercar.

"What are you doing attacking Tails?" Lisa asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Eggman replied.

Eggman turned to his robot.

"Metal, you know what to do." He instructed it.

"Bzzt!" Metal Sonic flew lower to the ground and began flying towards Lisa.

"Lisa! Watch out!" Tails warned her.

Lisa watched the robot in fear as it came closer to her.

"Gyh...Hrgh!" Lisa grunted as she managed to dodge Metal Sonic.

"What is this thing?" She asked as the robot turned around.

"That's Eggman's robot, Metal Sonic. It's Sonic's robot clone." Tails informed her.

"A robot clone?" Lisa turned to face Metal Sonic.

The robot was flying like a jet towards Lisa.

"Hrgh..." Lisa pulled back her fists, glowing with chaos energy.

"Bzzt!" Metal Sonic got near to Lisa.

"Hargh!" Lisa then punched as hard as she could at Metal Sonic, sending him flying back.

"Hah...owwww!" Lisa shook her hand in pain from her punching metal.

"Ha! Don't like the feel of metal, huh?" Eggman mocked.

"Bzzt!" Metal Sonic stood back up and his stomach began to glow a bright red.

"Huh? Argh!" Lisa turned around to face Metal Sonic, only to be hit by a large red laser.

The laser Sent Lisa flying back as she hit the ground.

"Gyh..." She grunted as she rose to her feet.

Soon as Lisa rose to her feet, her bracelets started to glow.

"Huh?" Eggman looked over at Lisa.

"Haaahhh...Argh!" Lisa then pulled back her fist as she ran up to Metal Sonic. She then threw a punch, sending him flying back near Tails.

Eggman hovered near where Lisa was thrown back and stared at the ground.

"Bzzt!" Metal got up and jumped into the air. He then shot himself at Lisa, knocking her to the ground.

"Gyh..." Lisa grunted as she tried to stand up.

 _Never...Never have I faced someone with this kind of power...This machine is incredible. In fact, it's too good. I'll have to take this thing down somehow if I can..._

"Hrrgh!" Lisa jumped into the air and dashed at Metal Sonic in a twister like motion.

"Bzzt Bzzt!" Metal Sonic flew forward and started throwing punched at Lisa in a rapid motion.

"Gyh...hrgh!" Lisa grunted as she took the hits.

"Bzzt! Zrr!" Metal Sonic paused, pulled back his fist, and knocked Lisa down to the ground with a hard blow.

"Hargh! Grrr..." Lisa struggled to rise to her feet.

To her left, she spotted Dr Eggman had drilled a hole in the ground. He had a robotic arm reach into the hole and pull out a glowing red gem.

"Ah! A chaos emerald!" Tails exclaimed as he saw the gem in Eggman's hand.

"Thanks for showing me where the emerald is, Lisa. Unfortunately, I have to be going now." Eggman said as his hovercar flew into the sky.

 _I...I showed him where it was?_ She asked herself.

"Hey! Get back here!" Tails got up and ran towards Dr Eggman. Using his tails to fly, he almost reached the hovercar.

"So sorry to be leaving to soon. But Metal Sonic can still stay. Metal, finish them off!"

"Bzzt!" Metal Sonic turned towards Lisa and started to dash towards her.

Lisa watched helplessly as the metal hedgehog dashed towards her.

 _I...I'm too tired to move..._

 _That robot is gonna shred me to pieces..._

Her vision began to fade.

 _I..._

The last thing Lisa saw, was a dark figure that appeared in front of her.

 _I'm...blacking out..._

* * *

 **Hours later...  
**

"Do you think that he was after that emerald?" A familiar voice asked in another room.

"Yeah. He took off with the emerald and sent Metal Sonic to finish us off." Tails replied.

Lisa was starting to wake up.

 _What...happened?_ She thought.

Lisa opened her eyes to see that she was on a comfortable bed with a yellow blanket thrown over her. The room she was in appeared to be a small yellow bedroom.

 _What? How did I get here? Where am I? Where is here?_ She asked herself as she threw the sheets off of her and sat up.

Lisa climbed out of bed and stood up.

"Gyh!" She grunted as her leg tried to give out.

"Huh?" She noticed that her leg was covered in bandages.

 _What happened to my leg? Why does it hurt so much?_ Lisa wondered as she sat back down on the bed.

"Huh?" Lisa turned her attention to the door to see that the doorknob was turning.

Just then, the door opened as a yellow fox walked into the room.

"Ah, glad to see you're up. I made you some soup." Tails smiled as he handed Lisa a bowl of chicken noodle soup."

"Thanks..." Lisa said as she took the bowl.

"You were out for a long time, Metal Sonic really took a lot out of you," Tails said with a concerned face.

"...Metal Sonic?" Lisa said out loud as she raised as spoonful of soup to her mouth.

 _That's right. I did have a battle with Metal Sonic...Lets see...I remember battling him, but strangely I can't remember most of it..._

"Yeah. When Eggman got away with the emerald he sent Metal Sonic to finish you off. Thankfully Sonic got there just in time..." Tails explained.

"Sonic showed up?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. You had blacked out when he came, but he faced off against Metal Sonic. After Metal Sonic flew off after Eggman, Sonic and I brought you back here," Tails explained.

"Oh," Lisa said.

Lisa continued eating her soup.

"Thanks by the way," Tails smiled.

Lisa looked up from her soup.

"For what?" She asked.

"You know, for stepping in when Metal Sonic attacked," Tails added.

"Oh that. It was nothing. It's what I do," She replied.

Soon, the blue hedgehog walked into the room.

"Hey Lisa. How ya feeling?" He asked.

Lisa paused as she saw her hero come into the room.

"U-Uh, I'm fine. My leg hurts a little though." Lisa replied.

"That's too bad. Metal Sonic really let you have it, huh?" He asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Yeah...I'm not used to fighting robots unfortunately." Lisa sighed.

"Well you did pretty good for not having a lot of experience." Tails chimed in.

"Really?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Even though he knocked you out for awhile." Tails replied.

Lisa paused.

"Wait, how long was I knocked out for?" Lisa asked in worry.

"Well let me see..." Tails walked o the doorway to check a clock in the next room.

"It's about eleven thirty." Tails replied.

"Eleven thirty?!" Lisa shouted.

 _Shoot, my parents are gonna kill me for staying out so late! She thought._

Lisa placed her bowl of soup on a nearby bed stand.

"Look, thanks for looking after me, but I have to g-ow!" Lisa said as she tried to get up, but her leg prevented her from moving.

"Lisa, your leg isn't healed yet. Don't use it yet..." Sonic said as he helped her stand.

"But I have to go...I have somewhere I need to be..." Lisa replied.

"Not on that leg you don't." Sonic said firmly.

"Hrgh..." Lisa tried to struggle out of Sonic's grip.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"No. You're not in any shape to walk anywhere." Sonic replied as he held Lisa tighter.

Lisa continued to struggle.

"I don't care...I have to go." She continued.

"Lisa, your leg won't heal any faster if you use it right away. Where do you have to be that's so important anyway?" Tails asked.

"Hrgh...It's nothing..." She replied as she continued to struggle.

"Well if it's nothing, then why don't you rest here for tonight?" Sonic reasoned.

"I can't..." Lisa said as she continued to struggle.

"Lisa..." Tails said with a concerned face.

Lisa tried to struggle out of Sonic's grip on her, but she wasn't having any luck.

 _Hrgh...This guy isn't backing down at all...I have to get home. But what if they're right? My leg does hurt a lot..._

"Argh...You're not gonna let me go, are you?" Lisa paused as she asked Sonic.

"Nope." Sonic replied.

Lisa looked out of the corner of her eye to see Sonic giving her a determined look. He wasn't gonna back down anytime soon.

"Sigh...fine. I'll stay here." Lisa gave in.

Sonic let go of Lisa as she sat back on the bed.

"Don't worry, Lisa. Your leg should be healed by tomorrow. Just try to relax." Tails reassured her.

"Alright..." Lisa sighed.

There was a minute of silence as Lisa lied on the bed.

"Yawn...Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Night guys." Sonic said as he left the room.

"Night Sonic." Tails replied. "I'm gonna sleep too. Do you need anything else, Lisa?" Tails asked.

Lisa looked up from the bed.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine, thanks." She replied.

Tails nodded. "Alright, well, goodnight." He said as he shut off the light.

"Night..." She replied.

Lisa stared at the empty darkness of the room, with a bit of light peeking out from behind the door.

 _My parents are gonna kill me when they realize I'm gone...I hope I don't worry them too much... What will they do when they find out I'm gone? What will I tell them when I come home? Oh why did I have to battle Metal Sonic?_ Lisa thought.

"Sigh..." _Worrying isn't gonna help me now. I'll just have to figure this out in the morning._

* * *

 **Woah, that battle with Metal Sonic really did some damage to Lisa. What will happen when her parents find out that she's not home? Stay tuned for more!  
**


End file.
